


Onward

by SordidCupquake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidCupquake/pseuds/SordidCupquake
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1 of the dark season  
  


* * *

Today, at the request of the church, this band of misfits and I have set off to find some sort of holy relic. I couldn't tell you what its importance is or what it looks like, but here we are. One of the only reasons any of us are here is because they're going to pay us. They promise to line our pouches nicely after this little trek. However, I am a little concerned about my party. They don't really seem all there. What I mean to say is... they're a bunch of dangerous idiots.

The first one there was Fetnir. She has worked with the church for a while, or so I've been told. I haven't been here for more than a day, so I'll take their word for it. She's very tall, standing at almost eight feet. She follows her goddess rather strictly and is clad in white armor, a longsword at her side. She greeted me respectfully but doesn't seem to care much about... literally anything I say.  
She keeps cutting into conversations to talk about either her goddess or her mother. Both of which aren't exactly my cup of tea. Something about the idea of women ruling over men isn't exactly appealing to me, whether that be because I myself am a man, or because I don't think anyone should rule over anyone because of gender alone. I would love to start a discussion with her about this. But she's too busy either reprimanding Namona, or belittling Stygia alongside Namona simply because of her race. It doesn't sit right with me, but racial tensions aren't something I'll involve myself in.

The second one was the lovely Namona. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st: So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee... something something. I can't remember the rest of it. She regarded no one and had to be escorted out because she couldn't stop stealing shit from the church. She very quickly struck me as someone with very little understanding of cause and effect. Not to say she's stupid. She's very eloquent with her words, and could probably convince Horeruk to buy corn. Or whatever the proper idiom for a farmer would be.  
She keeps getting on Stygia's ass for being a... well, I don't think I should use the term she used. But I don't think it was very nice. Stygia almost stabbed her when she heard it, so I'll take that at face value.  
Namona keeps telling us how good she is at singing but won't actually do it. It's starting to get annoying and we only just left the village.

The third one was Horeruk. Bit of a big guy. He's a farmer or at least used to be. He won't talk much about his past, but he seems very excited about farming. He also didn't greet anyone, but at least he actually listened. They offered to make him the leader because he's big strong man, and the rest of us are... well... not so much. Not that any of us are as strong as him. Fetnir might be taller, but Horeruk actually managed to lift an entire fucking caravan. Dude's scary, if a little dumb. He likes barking orders and seriously hates Namona. More race stuff I won't get involved with. It's not really my business to. I mean, I'm not an Orc or any kind of Elf.  
He keeps mentioning how his dad was a general in some Orcish military. I don't know much about Orc society, and I don't really wanna ask him about it. He seems... blindly accepting of everything he has told us, including actively advocating slaughtering the Elves. Which holy shit dude not really the best group to talk about that to.

The fourth one was Farvil. She was completely quiet during the debriefing. She seems to be some kind of black half-dragon, which is interesting. I've never met someone like her before. She's probably the least annoying, but that's only because she isn't really engaging with us. Part of me wants to attempt speaking with her, but... yeah I'm not sure. I guess I don't have much of an opinion of her. So this section isn't nearly as long.

The fifth, and final one, was Trig. A little green kobold. She's a big fan of jumping around and making noise.  
She's probably the shortest party member, standing at what I believe is four foot three. She's... cute. If not a little annoying. She keeps trying to climb on me to get a better view, which is dumb because both Horeruk and Fetnir tower over me. She acts a lot like a child, which is shitty for me because I hate dealing with kids. She does not think before she acts or speaks.  
I don't understand what she's doing here. But I guess if I'm going to be doing this, I'll have to deal with it.

I have yet to discern what they think of me, but no one has tried stabbing me yet.

These next few days are going to be really difficult for me. They're all... idiots.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 of the dark season  
  


* * *

On our trek we came across a camp full of bandits. They were... quickly dispatched. It was odd, for a moment there. It seemed like Fetnir, Namona, and Stygia were really enjoying themselves. I don't tend to hold murder in much of a high regard, but anything that makes those three stop fighting each other is pretty okay in my book.  
We decided to take the camp for ourselves, as we don't really have our own stuff to set up during the nights. It's stupid, I know. I guess we forgot. Or at least I did.

After everyone had turned in for the night, I decided to try and speak with Farvil. Surprisingly, she actually spoke to me. I got to know her a little bit. She comes from a far land, farther than any I've ever known of. One where there are many of her kind, and few of mine. The reason being is the climate is far too harsh for most humans, and the few that managed to develop some immunity are killed off by the other half-dragons. She stammered an apology for how many of my kind have been slaughtered by hers. I'm not the type of person to care much for that though. Humans are everywhere, and are always growing in number. If you kill one human, five more take their place. I just told her it was okay and continued the conversation. She told me a few stories which I may repeat later on, but don't particularly have the need to. They were fine stories. Her in battle, and so on. Just what I'd expect from a warrior. After she turned in though, I didn't sleep.

It was around sunrise when we left. Fetnir was up bright and early and had quickly woken up the others. Stygia was reluctant but eventually gave in. Horeruk led us down the path again. Fetnir, Namona, and Stygia were very quickly back on their shit. Fighting and talking down to each other. Mostly it was Fetnir and Namona talking down to Stygia, with her reacting harshly and pushing the issue. Horeruk just kind of tuned them out and Trig was her ever-enthusiastic self. I think I was the only one listening. Not much good it did though. They spoke, but nothing was really gained, I guess is the way to put that. They just yelled back and forth at each other about one small thing or another. Race was brought in pretty fast. I don't understand. It was around this point I had noticed how cloudy the sky was. It was all rain clouds, of course. I do like rain but it can be a hassle while traveling.

Not much happened for a while. Rain came down in sheets, mudding up the pathway and causing Stygia to bitch about how she was getting wet, and how awful nature was. More infighting, more insults. I ended up pulling ahead. I think Horeruk yelled at me because he was supposed to be the leader, and I was breaking the party dynamic. I kept moving forward though. I've never known people like them. Maybe we could find more bandits to kill. I prefer it when those three are having fun fighting together rather than fighting each other. They seem happier when they're getting along.

I've asked myself a few times last night. Are these good people? Which inevitably led to what is a good person? And am I a good person? I don't think I'm a bad person, but am I good? That's subjective. I think. If subjective is the one that means based on opinion. I don't normally think about stuff like this. I just do what I think is right when I need to, and move on. I'll have to come back to this question later in life I think. Depending on how much of it I have left, which should be a lot, relative to how long most people my age live. But that's not really indicative of the life of someone who's constantly traveling. I could die after writing this. I might live another fifty years after writing this. It's a crapshoot. Sometimes I wonder if my life has any meaning, but I think I need to make my own meaning, to just cut that off before I get too existential.

After pulling ahead I found a small town. We went and decided to duck into a tavern. Stygia quickly tried flirting with the girl behind the bar to get cheaper drinks. For herself, as she is known to do. Namona got really upset about it and now she won't talk to any of us. We're currently sitting in the tavern. Horeruk is drinking like no tomorrow, Fetnir is attempting to comfort Namona, Trig is running around, Stygia went off somewhere with the girl behind the bar, Farvil is just sitting quietly, and I am sat writing in this book. I wonder if anyone other than me will read this? Probably not. I feel like things are starting to drag out a bit. But that might be more because I'm not really a fan of hanging around these people. I can barely remember why I accepted this quest in the first place. I think money, probably. That makes sense I guess. What were we even looking for? I had it written down somewhere. Ah. I'm sure I'll remember eventually.


End file.
